Bobby Cindy
Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_Series_1.jpg|The 1st series logo.|link= The 1st series logo.|linktext= The 1st series logo. Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_Series_3.jpg|The 3rd series logo.|link=The 3rd series logo.|linktext=The 3rd series logo. Barney_&_Richelle.jpg|Barney & Richelle|link=Barney & Richelle|linktext=Barney & Richelle Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_Series_2.jpg|The 2nd series logo.|link= The 2nd series logo.|linktext= The 2nd series logo. Becky,_Dylan_&_Friends.jpg|Becky, Dylan & Friends|link=Becky, Dylan & Friends|linktext=Becky, Dylan & Friends Reese_Ambler_&_Rydell.jpg|Reese Ambler & Rydell|link=Reese Ambler & Rydell|linktext=Reese Ambler & Rydell Madeline_Riggs_and_Morgan_Riggs.jpg|Madeline Riggs and Morgan Riggs|link=Madeline Riggs and Morgan Riggs|linktext=Madeline Riggs and Morgan Riggs Join Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Millicent, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex and Nicky, Teddy, Aaron, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Walter, Casper, Wendy, Kevin McCallister, CeCe, Rocky, Davis, Kelly, Lynn, Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm, Davey, Goliath, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Savannah, Nichole, Z, Doggie Howser, Cake, Miracle, Amy, Benjamin, Alex, Leah, Buffy, Jodi, Little Carbon Soldiers, Vada, Ryan, Noak, Thomas J., Mary Ann, Kaia, Jane, Gina, Teddy Bear, Jack B. Nibble, Little Bo Peep, Baa, Baa Sheep, Mary Quite Contrary, Eep Mouse, Gobo, Red, Mokey, Wembly, Boober, The Doozers, Pablo, Tyron, Tasha, Uniqua, Austin, Flynn, Gunther, Tinka, Leo Little, Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Kimmy Gibbler, Shirley Temple, Darby, Gibby, Daniel Cook, Emily Yeung, Gabriella, Gerald, May, Sid, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Elanor, Millie, Geo, Bot, Caillou, Leo, Sarah, Rosie, Clemintine, Julie, Andre, Jason, Jeffory, Jonus, Emma, Xavier, Billy, Gilbert, The All That Gang, Hannah Montana, Miley Stewart, Lilly, Lola, Oliver Oken, Mike Standley III, Jackson, Robby, Rico Suave, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Chyna Parks, Olive Doyle, Fletcher Quimby, Lexi Reed, Cameron Parks, Becky O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Jake Berman, Rudy Zolteck, Tad Simpson, Hanon, Murphy, Marcus, Timmy Moore, Nubie, Johnny Vennaro, Briggs, Patterson, Priscilla O'Shea, Debbis O'Shea, Calvin Cambridge, Murph, Ox, Marlon, Reg Stevens, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary-Anne, Jane Twin #1 & 2, Darla, Alfalfa, Tessie, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Max, Linus, Marrisa, Nigel, Kyle, Mike, Mark, Jessica, Kimberly, Sarah, Jake, Henry, Lorraine, Cooper, Dylan Schenk, Quinn, Aldo, Ethan, Marrisa, Bina, Ely, Otter, Lau, Mick, Christina Beardsley, Harry Beardsley, Michael Beardsley, Kelly Beardsley, Phoebe, Naoko North, Joni North, Jimi North, Paisley Houndstooth, Darryl Parks, Roxanne Parks, Becky Murtaugh, Kenneth Murtaugh, Elliott Murtaugh, Daniel Murtaugh, Lisa Murtaugh, Robin Murtaugh, Bindi, Rosie, Matilda, Lavender, Bruce, Arena, Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, Juel, Erin, Twist, Kiki, Marina, Shout, Dragon, Alligator, Ostrich, Beaver, Cat, Mailmouse, Dennis Mitchell, Joey, Gina, Margaret, Gunther, Hector, Jessica, Lisa, Keith Watson, Marcus Barnes, Susan Evers, Sharon McKendrick, Sharon Ferris, Susan Carey, Hallie Parker, Annie James, Kady Jay Kyle, Franklin Aloyisious Mumford & Friends, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Slightly, Nibs, Curly, Twin #1 & 2, Tiger Lily, Tootles, Messenger Boy, Young Wendy, Young Skeeter, Madeline, Aggie, Victoria, Chantel, Lucinda, Serena, Sylvette, Veronica, Lolo, Julie, Beatrice, Taylor, Jackson C., Madeline Riggs, Morgan Riggs, Derek Venturi, Casey MacDonald, Richelle, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Kimberly, Dylan and their friends, Lizzie MacDonald, Edwin Venturi, Marti Venturi, Vicki, Truman French, Tina Kathleen Miller, Ramona, Beezus, Cory Baxter, Newton Livingston III, Meena Paroom, Sophia Martinez, Haley, Nat Wolff, Alex Wolff, Thomas, David, Qaasim, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Tanner Boyle, Ahmad Abdul Rahim, Amanda Wurlitzer, Engelberg, Jose Agilar, Regi Tower, Miguel Agilar, Kelly Leak, Ogilvie, John, Peter, Quinn, Jimmy Feldman, Rudi Stein, Tony Thompson, Rudolph Sackville-Bagg, Anna Sackville-Bagg, Gregory Sackville-Bagg, Timmy Lupus, Eric, Charlie, Nicole, Dena, Jared, Riley, Stacy, Kenny, Lauren, Anthony, Robin, Ana, Haylie, Ryan, Connie, Gloria, Flip, Devyn, Mickey, Richie, Annie, Jamal Jenkins, Lenni Frazier, Alex Fernández, Gaby Fernández, Tina Nguyen, Rob Baker, Héctor Carrero, Casey Austin, CeCe Jenkins and all of the characters go into new worlds outside of Kids Movie studios and where they will meet new friends, battle bitter enemies, and save the world at the same time. Also, Bobby's Keyblade allows him to summon one other member to aid them whenever necessary. List of "Bobby Cindy & Oliver's Adventures" films: *The Brady Bunch Movie *The Little Rascals *Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie *Kids In Motion *Alvin & The Chipmunks *Thomas And The Magic Railroad *Daddy Day Care *Alvin & The Chipmunks 2 The Squeakquel *Daddy Day Camp *Beauty and the Beast *Scooby-Doo *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *The Baby-Sitters Club Movie *Annie (1982) *Sesame Street Present: Follow That Bird *Annie: A Royal Adventure *The Adventures Of Sharkboy & Lavagirl In 3-D *Muppet Babies (TV Series) *Michael Jackson Moonwalker *Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory *Casper *Good Burger *The Goonies *Scooby Doo 2: Monster's Unleashed *The Jungle Book *The Brady Bunch In The White House *Space Jam *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Dennis The Menace *Alice in Wonderland *Home Alone *Lilo & Stitch *Tarzan *Tarzan and Jane *The Great Mouse Detective *Tarzan 2 *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *The Fox and the Hound *Disneyland Fun (Sing-Along Songs Version) *Aladdin and the King of Theives *Home Alone 2: Lost In New York *The Wild Thornberrys Movie *The Little Mermaid *Casper The Spirited Beginning *Little Giants *The Jungle Book 2 *Campout At Walt Disney World (Sing-Along Songs Version) *Kids For Character *Madeline *An Extremely Goofy Movie *Matilda *Alvin & The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked *The Mask *Selena (1997) *esus Camp *Little Shop of Horrors *Hugo *Home Alone 3 *Growing Up Brady *Let's Go To Disneyland Paris *Saved By The Bell (TV Series) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Beach Party At Walt Disney World *A Troll In Central Park *Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer The Movie *The Rugrats Movie *The Lion King *Pinocchio *Casper Meets Wendy *The Rescuers *Wee Sing The Best Christmas Ever *Like Mike *The Flintstones *Cheaper By The Dozen (requested by Kids & Family Rulez) *Yours, Mine & Ours (requested by Kids & Family Rulez) *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Barney's Colorful World Live! *The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride *Alvin & The Chipmunks (TV Series) *Rugrats (TV Series) *Grandpa's Magical Toys *Alvin & The Chipmunks Go To The Movies (TV Series) *Kids World (2001) *Wee Sing Together (1985/1991) *King Cole's Party (1987) *Grandpa's Magical Toys (1988) *Wee Sing In Sillyville (1989) *The Big Rock Candy Mountain (1990) *The Best Christmas Ever (1991) *Wee Sing In The Marvelous Musical Mansion (1992) *The Wee Sing Train (1993) *Under The Sea (1994) *Gullah Gullah Island (TV Series) *The Wiggles Live Hot Potato! *Shining Time Station (TV Series) *Kidsongs A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm *Kidsongs I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing *Kidsongs Yankee Doodle Dandy *Kidsongs A Day with the Animals *Kidsongs What I Want to Be! *Kidsongs Let's Play Ball! *Kidsongs A Day at Camp *Kidsongs Ride the Roller Coaster *Kidsongs Very Silly Songs *Kidsongs We Wish You a Merry Christmas *Kidsongs Play Along Songs *Kidsongs If We Could Talk to the Animals *Kidsongs I Can Put On a Show! *Kidsongs I Can Bop with the Biggles! *Kidsongs Country Sing-Along! *Kidsongs Baby Animal Songs! *Kidsongs I Can Dance! *Kidsongs I Can Do It! *Kidsongs Adventures in Biggleland: Meet The Biggles *Kidsongs Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday *Disney's Twelve Days Of Christmas *The Fresh Beat Band (TV Series) *F.R.I.E.N.D.S (TV Series) *Full House (TV Series) *All That (TV Series) *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed In At The House Of Mouse *The Tigger Movie *Ramona and Beezus *Camp Rock *Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam *Disneyland Fun (Disney Sing-Along Songs program) *Let's Go To Disneyland Paris (Disney Sing-Along Songs program) *Beach Party At Walt Disney World (Disney Sing-Along Songs program) *Fat Albert *Happy Haunting Party At Disneyland *iParty With Victorious *Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks (2004) *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDoanld: The Legend of Grimace Island *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Visitors From Outer Space *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Birthday World *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Have Time, Will Travel *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of McDonaldland Loch *Arthur (TV Series) *Arthur's Perfect Christmas *Arthur: It's Only Rock N' Roll *Casper (1995) *Casper: A Spirited Beginning *Casper Meets Wendy *The Baby-Sitters Club Movie *My Girl 2 *Little Giants *Dunston Checks In *The Rugrats Movie *Angels In The Outfield *Dennis The Menace *Dennis The Menace Strikes Again *Daddy Day Care *Barney's Great Adventure The Movie *The Little Rascals *Yours, Mine & Ours (2005) *Imagination Island *Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons *Once Upon a Time *Barney's Sense-Sational Day *Camp WannaRunnaRound *Barney's Magical Musical Adventure *Barney's Adventure Bus *Barney's Good Day Good Night *Barney in Outer Space *Barney's Halloween Party *My Party with Barney *Barney's First Adventures (1998) *Sing and Dance with Barney *What a World We Share *Walk Around the Block with Barney *Let's Play School *Barney's Night Before Christmas *Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm *Barney's Super Singing Circus *Come on Over to Barney's House *Be My Valentine, Love Barney *Barney's Musical Castle *Let's Go to the Zoo *Barney's Pajama Party *Barney's You Can Be Anything *Barney's Beach Party *Round and Round We Go *Barney's Christmas Star *Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! *Let's Go to the FarmThe Land of Make-Believe *Can You Sing That Song? *Let's Go to the Beach *Let's Make Music *Let's Go to the Fire House *Dino-Mite Birthday *Celebrating Around the World *Animal ABC's *The Best of Barney *Once Upon A Dino Tale *Let's Go on Vacation *Big World Adventure *A Very Merry Christmas The Movie *Egg-Cellent Adventures *Musical Zoo *The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement *The Muppets (2011) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Brave *Ramona & Beezus *The New Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh (requested by Kids & Family) (TV Series) *The Brady Bunch (requested by Kids & Family) (TV Series) and lots more! Contents (view all pages) *Movies *Pictures and Posters *Pictures and Posters 2 *Scripts *Scenes *Quotes *Characters *Villains *TV Series ideas *Places *Trailer and Teaser Scripts *Songs and Lyrics *Rules *Malcolm, Stephanie Tanner & Max Keeble's Adventures series *Mary Kate & Ashely's Adventures Series *Barney & The ZOOMers' Adventures Series *Calvin Cambridge, Casper, Dennis & Wendy's Adventures Series *The Sandlot's Adventures Series Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:DeviantART Category:YouTube Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:Pooh's Heffalump Movie Movies Spoof